I Wouldn't Breathe If He Ever Left
by Light'by'day
Summary: Delusional and backstabbing...the darker side of the sweet, innocent one... S/D


****** Please prepare for a thorough mindscrew...******

Disclaimer- I don't own Sailor Moon...

**WARNING! **Mature audiences only!

Enjoy!

* * *

"_I don't ever remember feeling like this…." _I speak softly into his ear; the tip of my tongue licking his lobe slightly.

His reaction to my throaty whispers does _not_ disappoint.

Gripping my thighs with bruising pressure, his thrusts turn deeper; I know he likes when I talk like this.

So I give him more; and the favor is returned.

"_Keep it….right there…" _I manage to say in a gasping moan that only he can hear.

His gratifying tones echo mine…"_I need you, so much baby...all of you…" _Taking in a fistful of my hair, he tugs only slightly to turn my vision to his. I trail his facial features with my eyes; he does the same to me. His gaze penetrates mine; attempting to peel away at the enigmatic layers of my ambiance. Intense; the word does not give enough justice to my beloved. His eyes, a profound storm of the darkest blue; I drown without hope every _single_ time.

Trying my hardest to stay afloat, I cast my entire being into our passionate act.

This man has _indeed_ taken over my soul.

I throw my head back, rewinding and reveling in a covering of desire and his words of love. '_He needs me…'_

My covetous thoughts of requited love ignite a piece of my spirit that longs to make him _mine_.

With my back up against the wall, legs askew atop his forearms, I grind against him; trying to hold back an oncoming orgasm. His breathing is coming in jarring blows; he feels it too. He thrusts harder, longer, deeper, inspiring my softest areas into a turbulent state.

His '_sweet escape' _… It _is_ what I am to him and what he is to me.

The fluids between us only heighten our lust. The stimulation is unnerving; but I am lost inside of it, blissfully beyond sanity.

The feelings of extraordinary highs and abysmal lows take us on an emotional rollercoaster driven by the sheer will of us never wanting to be apart. Thinking of our trials and stolen moments, I close my eyes and kiss his accommodating lips to pull him in deeper.

_Immersing_ him, entirely… into _my_ soul, into _my _love, into _my_ devotion, and into _my_ heart.

'_He needs me….'_

As if he can feel my willful emotions through this kiss, his grip lessens. He holds me gently now, still in the same position.

I pause as I feel his fingertips trace my eyelids in a gentle prod to open them.

I refuse; and he knows why. I will not allow myself to cry and blemish this worthy instant of time; of_ our_ time…

A few moments pass before he moves again. He kisses my eyelids gently in acceptance, as his thrusts melt into physical poetry.

Lingering kisses along the path of my throat oblige the sick obsession I have. I cannot shake it; I _will not_ shake it.

'_He needs me…'_

The gentle side of our tryst ends as he hears me call out his name tenderly, "Darien…"

His intensity explodes. His thrusting is loving, but forceful at the same time. I reel out a colorful vocabulary of silent curses from the absolute satisfaction of it all.

"_Say it again…"_ he growls. _"My name…say it…"_

"_Darien….Darien…..Dari- oh!" _

My core pulls him in tighter; wrapping and releasing in a succession of ecstasy blinding bliss. I feel him pulse inside; so strong, it brings on yet another wave of pleasure that electrifies us both to the tip of our toes. We slide to the cold, marble floor in exhaustion and desperation to breathe in _now_.

In a whirlwind of endorphins, my conscious mind supplies the whispered words, "_I love you…"_

I receive no acceptance of my verbal declaration; he struggles to find his words. Instead, his satiated demeanor turns to one of surprise and …guilt. I despise that look because I know for whom he wears it.

_And it's not me._

Gracefully and spitefully, I remove myself from the strong arms that held me up so high, just moments ago.

Relieving myself in his spacious bathroom, I take notice of the feminine baubles out in plain sight.

'_She's slowly moving back in…'_

The evidence spurns off ill feelings of doubt, jealousy, and revenge. I wash and dress myself clumsily; vicious tears hindering my progress.

I look in the mirror at the lost girl before me.

My skin is already bruising and the love bites on my neck are becoming prominent. My hair is loose and wild and my lips are swollen. My azure eyes are reflective with tears and the leftovers of lust…..

'_Lust….or Love?_'

And in a silent scream of rage, I pull one of the "feminine trinkets" from off the vanity, only taking time to inspect the brightness of the color.

It's _her_ favorite. I can tell, judging the way the colored wax points at a severe angle.

I want this to be clear. I want the _both_ of them to know how I truly feel. Pressing hard and fast, making sure to ruin the '_Electric Pink'_ hue of the designer lipstick; I write a message that spans the bathroom wall and the spacious mirror.

'_Fuck you Hina. XOXO, Serena." _

Finding my wits and pride, I leave the bathroom feeling light headed at the amount of hate I am feeling...for _her_.

It's not his fault, I tell myself. He's only with her because of guilt. She uses it against him…the wretched bitch.

'_He needs me…'_ I remind myself once more, before putting on a mask of insignificance for the awkward moment beforehand.

I smile lightly at him as I walk by. His beautifully sculpted body is leaning against the wall, body bathed in the dim lights of the hallway skylights. He is looking at me with a mixture of confusion, anxiety, and concern.

I spare him the obstinate lull as I say, "I should get going. Your fiancé will be home soon."

He snaps out of his exhaustion for an instance to take a glance at the time. His eyes flash in panic, but he hides it well, not wanting to make a scene in front of me.

I wait for him to acknowledge my leaving. He doesn't say anything….He's too busy picking up his clothes to notice anything at the moment.

I watch in awe, as he seems to struggle with finding a fragrance to cover the smell of _our_ sex currently dawdling in the air of his shared dwelling or properly buttoning his shirt. I leer at his ignorance and inattention of me.

"Darien…I said I was leaving…"

He stops spraying a clean linen scent just long enough to peck me on the lips. "Hina should be here in minutes." He says, running an agitated hand through his messy hair. " You'd better hurry… I'll call you later."

I blink, _knowing_ that he would not do as he said. Hell, it may be weeks before he would call me, wanting me; missing me. I have learned to take this phrase literally…

It does nothing to stop the bitterness brewing in my heart. She has to find out sooner than later. And I'm sure she will today.

I smile to myself as I enter the elevator at the precise moment she is exiting. She knows nothing of me, other than being an '_acquaintance_' of an _acquaintance_.

I flip my hair over my shoulder, deliberately showing the passion marks on the curve of my slender neck. Her eyes glance my way, and I'm sure she caught a whiff of her fiancé's unique cologne of rosehips and sandalwood. Although, it may smell altered with the scent of his testosterone intermixing with the intoxicating fragrance and my body chemistry; the result is all the same.

She tenses as she stops to greet me…politely. "Nice to see you again… Selena." The smile she presents is vile and sugary all at once.

"_Serena" _I correct her, returning a sugarcoated smile as well. "It's nice to see you as well." I let out a demure yawn and insinuate she is wasting my time. "Well, I must get going…I've had a quite tiring afternoon. I'm sure I'll be seeing you soon, _Hina_." I flip my hair once more, taking note of the jealousy that burns in her eyes. Brilliantly smiling, I wave as the elevator doors are slowly closing shut.

In the slip of the metal sliding doors, I notice Hina make haste to her 'shared' abode.

'_Finally…'_

The doors shut with a satisfying 'ding' and I allow myself to lean back against the walls of the enclosed space.

I hear a shrill scream before the elevator even switches floors. With a small, but noticeable smirk on my still swollen lips, I sigh in contentment.

'_Yes…finally…' _

* * *

_This was orginally supposed to be a part of "Side Items", but I found it too serious and disturbing to be a part of the humorous genre._

_**O.o*** Forgive me...I had to do it. I found myself watching PGSM...well, doesn't that just beat all._

_Hina is nice...per say...but I'm a huge S/D shipper..and the b!tch had to go... ^^;; I don't usually condone cheating...but come on! You guys saw it, right? Right? (*pets concious into feeling better...)_

_Please review! Also, are my tenses in order?_

_Sidenote! I am still working on my other stories...slowly but surely! I've noticed that my writing style has changed tremedously and I'm just trying to figure out how to work that into my first fic. Revisons may be in order...**_***_

_Lots f love,_

_~*~*~L.b.D.~*~*~_


End file.
